The Awesomest Day Ever
by andy112138
Summary: It's Prussia's birthday! Unfortunately, things aren't going the way he wanted. He lost hope until he met Canada. More surprises along the way. Wait, since when was Germany awesome? Find out how this day was the awesomest day ever! Happy birthday, Prussia!


**A/N: Hallo! I'm back! This Fanfic is dedicated to the awesome Prussia and his birthday! I plan on making one for each nation's birthday, sadly I missed Monaco on 01/06. Whoops! Nonetheless! Onwards with the story! Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hetalia or awesomeness!**

* * *

Prussia was sitting in the boring World Meeting, trying to contain his excitement. He couldn't wait to invite the whole world (literally) to his awesome birthday party.

As always, no progress was made in this meeting, with the exception of usual arguments. It was time for Prussia to find people to attend his party. The first nation he invited was America.

"Hey America! What's up?"

"Nothing much, dude! How about you?"

"It's my birthday today and I'm inviting you to my awesome party! Kesesesese!~" Prussia grinned awesomely as he said this. America responded, "As awesome it sounds, I can't attend. Sorry, dude. This hero has some heroic business to tend to. Happy birthday!" Prussia's grin faded. He was kind of bummed out that the fifth-awesomest nation couldn't make it to his party. "It's okay. Danke," Prussia responded flatly, but maintaining his cool.

Then, he tried to invite the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio. "Pardon mon ami, I'm...err...busy," France said. "Don't you mean invading another lady's vital regions?" Prussia questioned. France smirked and said, "Maybe. Except that it's not invasion." He winked after saying that.

Prussia sighed. "I don't want to know." He turned to Spain. "What about you, Spain?" The latter inhaled sharply and said, "Perdon, amigo. I can't attend either." "Come on guys! What happened to the Bad Touch Trio? I mean, you guys are the third and fourth awesomest nations ever!" Prussia complained.

France's face showed interest. "Who's the second?"

"What?"

"You said we were the third and fourth awesomest nations. Who's the second?"

Prussia hesitated before he said, "If you tell anyone, I'll f**king kill you!" He paused and made sure no one was eavesdropping. "It's West, okay?" Prussia grumbled, "I just don't like admitting it. Are you satisfied now?" Spain let out a big aw while France smirked and replied, "Oui."

"Happy birthday!" France and Spain said in unison as Prussia started to walk away. The latter turned his head and said in almost a whisper, "Danke."

Prussia invited Japan, England, and China next (not necessarily in that order) and they all said that they were busy.

Prussia was starting to lose hope. He saw Italy and his brother and regained the lost hope.

He almost skipped towards them in excitement and invited them to his party. Italy opened his mouth to say something, but Romano cut him off. "No f**king way!" "Why not?" whined Italy.

"Because I'm going to do something with Spain and I don't want you near that damn potato b**tard or his brother when I'm not around!" responded Romano. Italy apologized to Prussia and wished him a happy birthday.

Prussia saw Russia and was deciding whether or not to invite him. Then, he thought it would be un-awesome to invite everyone and exclude him. "Hey Russia." "Privet, Prussia." Prussia slightly grimaced and said, "I was wondering if you'd like to come to my birthday party."

"Is China going?" Russia questioned.

"No."

"Then I'm not going. Have a nice day."

Prussia invited every other nation in vain. He was desperate. He even tried inviting the micronations. Everyone said that they were busy.

Poor Prussia had finally lost all hope. "I should make a rule to ban all plans on my birthday," Prussia grumbled to himself. He invited everyone, or so he thought. There was a feeling nagging him that there was still one more nation who wasn't invited. But who was it?

That instance, Prussia saw a quiet nation, who kind of resembled America, picking up his paperwork. He looked familiar, but who was he? Of course! He's Canada!

Prussia walked up to him and said, "Hey Canada!" Canada almost dropped his paperwork as he slightly jumped. Someone was actually talking to him! "H-hello," he responded. "I'm sorry for startling you." "It's okay." Canada responded softly.

Prussia took a breath before he said, "I'm having a party today and I was wondering if you could come." Canada's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Did he hear correctly? "A-are you serious?" Canada asked. "Of course I am! It would be so un-awesome if I were joking about something like that!" Prussia exclaimed.

Canada was so excited. He had never been invited to a party before. "Of course!" Prussia's awesome grin returned to his face. He expected another decline. "Awesome! Kesesese!~ Why don't you come with West and me? I mean, we are going to the same place, right?" Canada replied, "S-sure! Why not?"

Germany approached them and said, "Bruder, let's go home. We are the only ones left." Prussia and Canada noticed their desolate surroundings for the first time. "Alright West! Canada's coming with us!" Prussia responded. "Who?" said Germany, completely oblivious to the country next to Prussia. "Him," said Prussia as he gestured towards Canada.

Germany finally saw him. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice you." "It's okay," reassured Canada. "Let's go!" said Prussia ecstatically as he placed an arm around Canada's shoulders. Canada blushed at the contact, since he wasn't used to it.

The trio walked to Germany's and Prussia's house. Prussia swung the door open to reveal a pitch black room. He looked at Canada and said, "Welcome to our awesome house!" Prussia harassed the wall for a few seconds before he found the light switch. He flicked it and what was once a pitch black room, transformed into an unexpected sight.

Of course, it was his living room but it was filled with every single nation standing there. "Surprise!" everyone yelled in unison as they threw confetti at the surprised Prussian. The abrupt commotion startled Canada. Germany didn't react at all.

"Wow! I thought everyone was busy!" exclaimed Prussia, still in shock. "They lied," responded Germany. "We've been planning this party for a while," remarked Hungary. "It was mostly your brother's idea," added the aristocratic Austrian.

Prussia turned to his younger brother. "Really?" Germany slightly smirked and said, "Of course. You're my bruder. What did you expect?"

Prussia nearly knocked his brother over when he gave him an awesome bear hug. "Danke bruder! You are awesome!" "I know," Germany said. They released from their embrace. "Really? How?" Prussia questioned. "Your friends told me," said Germany. Prussia's eyes set on France and Spain. He glared at them until they each gave him a nervous smile.

Prussia turned to Canada. "How come you didn't make an excuse to not come to my party?" "I wasn't informed about this plan," Canada said softly. "Really? How come?" Prussia asked curiously. Canada looked at the ground and said, "I don't really know. People don't really inform me about this type of things nowadays." "Shame on them! These nations should inform you more often!" This took Canada by surprise. "Anyway, let's party!" announced Prussia. Everyone cheered when they heard that.

The party was awesome, as Prussia dreamed. He spent most of his time with Canada and the other members of the Bad Touch Trio. Everyone had a blast! No one wanted to leave, but they had duties to tend to the following day. Everyone left and thanked Prussia for such an awesome party. France and Spain were the last ones to leave. Canada was still there, though.

"Hey Canada!" said Prussia. "Yes?" responded Canada. "Aren't you going to leave?" asked Prussia. Canada didn't know how to feel about that. "Oh, do I have to?"

Prussia grinned. "Not really. I was just concerned if you had any duties to tend to tomorrow." "You're concerned about me?" questioned Canada in shock. Prussia's grin widened even more. "Of course! You're so awesome! I wish I had met you earlier!" Canada's cheeks gained a light shade of pink while he smiled.

"Would you like to sleep over tonight?" Prussia asked. Canada blushed a little more. "O-of course! I'd love to!" he said ecstatically as his smile widened.

"You're so cute, Canada!" remarked Prussia. Canada could've sworn his face turned redder than the maple leaf on his flag.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch. I'll lend you some pajamas as well," offered Prussia.

"Oh no! You don't have to!" responded Canada immediately.

"Nonsense! I insist! I don't mind sleeping on the couch, it's actually comfy!" remarked Prussia. Canada knew that it was pointless to argue with Prussia. "Okay, but I'm cooking pancakes for breakfast for all of us tomorrow," Canada said, "It's the least I can do to thank you."

"That's so nice of you! Danke!" Prussia responded. "Let me escort you to my awesome room."

Prussia led Canada to his room. "I like your room," complimented Canada. "Danke! I decorated it myself!" Prussia said with pride.

He handed Canada some pajamas. "Oh no! You don't have to! I'll just sleep in my clothes," Canada said. Prussia ruffled Canada's hair and said, "Canada, you're so modest! Wear the pajamas, they're really comfortable! I promise!" Canada hesitated a bit and finally replied, "Okay. I'll wear it."

Prussia smiled at Canada and said, "Gute nacht, Canada." Canada smiled back and said, "Good night, Prussia. And thank you for everything."

"No problem!" Prussia walked out of the room to let Canada change and get ready to sleep.

Today, Prussia had the most awesome birthday ever and Canada finally got recognized and acquired a new friend. Is this fate? Destiny? A coincidence? Whatever it was, both of them can agree that this was the awesomest day ever.

* * *

**A/N: Who liked the indirect PruCan at the end? Probably not the best piece for Prussia, but I hope it's okay. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Happy birthday, Prussia, and have a nice day!**


End file.
